


PARADOKS

by berlin_99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crime, M/M, noir
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlin_99/pseuds/berlin_99
Summary: Luhan, 6 yıllık kariyerindeki ilk önemli davasını almıştır. Ailesine bir cevap verebilmek için 4 gündür kayıp olan Minseok adlı bir üniversite öğrencisinin nerede olduğunu bulması gerekmektedir. Fakat bu genci araştırdıkça kontrolünü kaybedip davanın içine sürüklenir ve bunu kişiselleştirmeye başlar.





	

Luhan, polislik kariyerindeki ilk aktif görevinin ayrıntılarının bulunduğu dosyayı maun sehpanın üzerinden aldı ve sigarasından dökülen tütün tanelerini eliyle sildikten sonra kapağını açtı ilk defa.

Adı: Kim Min Seok

-22 yaşında

-Seul Üniversitesi Uygulamalı Müzik bölümü 2. Sınıf öğrencisi

-4 gündür haber alınamıyor

 

İlk davasının bir cinayet değil de kayıp davası olması huzursuz ediyordu onu bir parça, çünkü böyle çocuklar genelde bir partiden sonra arkadaşlarının evinde sızıp kalmış olarak bulunurdu. Sonuçta polisler boşuna enerji, zaman ve kaynak kullanmış olurlardı. Hem kariyerine de bir faydası yoktu.

Eğilip bira şişesini aldı ve neredeyse yarılayana kadar içti. Karısından boşandığından beri uyku problemi vardı ve biraz alkolün yardımı dokunur diye her akşam birkaç tane içerdi muhakkak.  Dosyanın en üstüne tutturulmuş fotoğrafı çıkarıp yüzüne yaklaştırdı. Bu sıradan bir vesikalıktı.

 

Fotoğraftaki gencin geniş alnında, keskin çekik gözlerinde, üçgen dudaklarında, sivri çenesinde dolaştırdı bakışlarını. Bildik Asyalı yüzü gibi görünmemişti ona.

<Şimdi böyle görünmüyordur muhakkak. Üniversitelilerin neredeyse tamamı sanki geçmişlerinden kurtulup, bağımsızlıklarını ilan eder gibi ilk önce görünüşlerini değiştirirler ne de olsa…>

Vesikalığın arkasındaki güncel birkaç fotoğrafından haklı olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Bunlarda, çok kilo kaybettiği ve saçlarının bakır rengine boyandığı görülüyordu.

 

-Boy: 1.67

-Kilo: 50

 

Birkaç yüzeysel ifadenin kaydını da okuduktan sonra gözlüğünü çıkarıp dosyanın üzerine koydu ve geniş yumuşak koltuğuna uzanıp uykuya daldı. Soğuk bir geceydi. Karısıyla boşandığından beri üzerini örtecek kimsesi kalmamıştı.

Ertesi gün okul arkadaşlarıyla konuşmak için kampüsün içindeki yurduna gitti. Biri hiçbir iz bırakmadan ortadan kaybolduğunda, en son görüldüğü gün yaptıklarının hayati önemde olduğunu biliyordu. Oda arkadaşı olan kısa boylu, yuvarlak gözlü genci odasında bulmuştu şansına.  Genç adam yatağının üstünde oturmuş çantasının ağzını büzerken “En son Cuma gecesi, bu odada gördüm Minseok’u. Sanırım bölümünden bazı arkadaşlarıyla bir partiye katılacaktı.” dedi. İpleri bağlamaya devam ediyordu.

“Partinin nerede yapıldığını biliyor musunuz?”

Luhan, söylediklerini küçük kahverengi kapaklı defterine not alıyordu bir yandan.

“Hayır” diye kafa salladı.

“Onunla ilgili kaybolmadan önce olağan dışı bir şey fark ettiniz mi? Garip davranışlar, garip ruh hali ya da şüpheli arkadaşlar gibi…”

“Pek konuşmazdık, o yüzden hakkında fazla şey bilmiyorum. Yalnız…” duraksadı. Söyleyeceği şeyler hakkında tereddütleri vardı. Luhan, bir şey söylemeden Kyungsoo’nun belki de bir ipucunun çıkacağı dolgun dudaklarına bakıyordu doğrudan.

“Yalnız, Minseok haftanın çoğu günü gece geç saatlerde yurttan çıkıp, neredeyse sabaha karşı dönerdi. Nereye gittiğini sormadım hiç.”

Luhan, bunun önemli olduğunu düşünerek notlarına ekledi. Kalemi tutukluk yaptığı için defterini karaladı biraz.

“Ne zamandır bu şekilde yaşıyordu?”

Kyungsoo durup düşündü biraz. Gözleri odanın belirsiz bir yerine dikilmişti.

“Sanırım altı ya da yedi aydır. Saçlarını da tam o sıralarda boyatmıştı. Bir de birkaç kez onu koridorda telefonla konuşurken gördüm.  Daha doğrusu duydum. Konuştuğu kişiyi bağırmadan ama katı bir tavırla uyarıyor gibiydi.”

“Ne söylediğini duydunuz mu peki?”

“Tekrar ararsa eğer onu İspanyol’a söyleyeceği gibi bir şeylerdi sanırım.”

<İs-pan-yol>

“İspanyol dedikleri şahsın ya da telefondaki kişinin kim olduğunu biliyor musunuz?”

“Hayır. Dediğim gibi: biz yakın değildik.”

Luhan, defterine bir şeyler daha karaladıktan sonra gitmek için ayağa kalktı ve cebinden bir kart çıkarıp kısa boylu gence uzattı.

“Yardımınız için teşekkürler. Daha sonra bir şey hatırlarsanız, ya da yeni bir şey duyarsanız lütfen bana haber verin.”

Kyungsoo, cevap vermeden başıyla olumladı.

Luhan, oda arkadaşını sorgulamayı bitirince bu kez odanın kendisinden ne öğrenebileceğine baktı. Burası sabah güneşini alan, iki kişiye ancak yetecek küçük ama ferah bir odaydı. Yere kadar uzanan perdeleri, açık pencereden esen rüzgarla hafif hafif dalgalanıyor,  binanın önündeki ağaçların hışırtısı içeriyi dolduruyordu. Minseok’un pencerenin önündeki tek kişilik yatağı kaybolmadan önce içinde uyunmuş gibi görünmüyordu. Komodinin önüne yan yana konulmuş beyaz içeri terlikleri hala bırakıldıkları gibi duruyordu. Luhan, terliklere ve yatağın üzerine gelişigüzel atılmış birkaç kıyafete baktı.

<Özenle hazırlanmış.>

 

Yatağın ayak ucundaki elbise dolabına göz gezdirdi.

 

Ağır adımlarla dolaşmaya devam etti. Komodinin üstünde birkaç çeşit yüz ve vücut kremi, parfümler ve küpelerinin olduğu bir kutu vardı.

 

Çekmeceleri açıp içlerinde bir günlük, not ya da fotoğraf bulabilir mi diye baktı. Birkaç renkli kalem, albüm ve kitaptan başka bir şey yoktu. En üstteki kitabı alıp ayraçla ayrılmış en son okuduğu kısmı açtı.

“Bir erkek olabilmek için öncelikle kendi kendimizi bir erkek olarak yitirmemiz gerekir…”

Kitabı kapatıp kapağın üstündeki ismi mırıldandı “Gıdıklanan Özne”

 

Çekmeceyi kapatırken parlak sarı bir şey ilişti gözüne. Bu, beyaz altından, sade, zarif ama güçlü bir görünüşü olan bir bileklikti.

 

Bilekliği, önemli bir delil olabileceğini düşünerek yanına aldı ve sınıf arkadaşlarıyla konuşmak için okul binasına gitti. Kış olmasına rağmen bugün alışılmadık bir şekilde sıcak bir gündü. Yürürken terlediğini ve sıkıldığını hissediyordu. Merdivenleri tırmanmayı bitirince lacivert trençkotunu çıkarıp koluna aldı ve kravatını gevşetti biraz.

Minseok’un sınıf arkadaşlarından konuşabildiği herkes o gecenin başından itibaren onlarla olduğunu, çok içmediğini, arada sırada etraftakilerle sohbet ettiğini ama partiden gece on iki sularında ayrıldığını söylüyordu. Kimse garip bir şey görmemişti. Sınıf arkadaşları kaybolmuştu ama kimse, hiç kimse garip bir şey görmemişti.

“Onu en son gördüğünüzde üzerinde nasıl kıyafetler vardı?”

Elinde kitaplarla duvara yaslanmış duran uzun boylu kız “Bir düşünelim bakalım ne vardı?” diye duraksadı bir süre.

“Eğer yanlış hatırlamıyorsam dar bir kot pantolon, rengini hatırlamıyorum ama yakası geniş salaş bir tişört ve şu beyaz şeritleri olan beyzbolcu ceketlerinden giyiyordu. Oldukça sıradandı diyebilirim Ama yine de yaşından küçük göründüğü ve kızıl saçları olduğu için dikkat çektiğini söyleyebilirim. Her zaman etrafında dolanan birkaç kız olur. Hatta bazı erkeklerin de olduğunu duydum.”

Kız, bu düşünceyi dillendirmek hoşuna gitmiş gibi gülümsedi.

“Farklı bir cinsel yönelimi olduğunu söyleyebilir misiniz?” Bu soruyu sormanın doğru olup olmadığından şüphe duydu hemen o an.

“Bu konuda kesin bir şey bilmiyorum. Ama etrafta onun o tür bir kulüpte çalıştığına dair söylentiler dolaşıyordu. Yine de kimse sormaya cesaret edemedi.”

Bu yeni ve beklenmedik bilgiyle şaşırmıştı Luhan. Şimdi yalnızca bir yerlerde sızıp kalmış bir üniversite öğrencisini değil, ikili hayata sahip gerçekten de kaybolmuş bir genç adamı arıyor olabileceğini düşünüyordu.

“Ne tür bir kulüp? Daha açık olabilir misiniz?”

“Şey bilirsiniz; şu zengin adamlara eskortluk yapılan kulüplerden.”

“Bu kulübün adını biliyor musunuz?”

“Hayır. Dediğim gibi: Bu sadece bir dedikodu.”

“Her söylentinin bizim için önemi var şu durumda. Arkadaşınızın bulunabilmesi için bütün ipuçlarının peşinden gitmemiz gerekebilir.”

“O arkadaşım değildi.”

Luhan, bu cevabı beklemiyordu; şaşırmıştı. Cevap vermemek için bakışlarını kaçırıp not alıyormuş gibi yaptı.

 

Kız, izin isteyip yanından ayrılınca Luhan, bir görgü tanığı var mı diye öğrenmek için partinin yapıldığı kafeye gitti ama ne garsonlar, ne de başkaları bir şey görmemişti. Başka çaresi kalmadığı için kafenin güvenlik kamerası görüntülerini kontrol etmeye karar verdi. Birkaç dakika boyunca içeri giren çıkan, dışarıda telefonla konuşup sigara içenleri izledikten sonra Minseok’un dışarı çıktığını gördü sonunda. Onun sadece bir fotoğraf olmadığını ve ifadelerdeki cümlelerden fazlası olduğunu, yaşayan biri olduğunu ilk kez o zaman hissetti. İşte telefonunu çantaya koyup fermuarını kapatıyordu, ellerini ovuşturup ceplerine sokuyordu ısınmak için. Sadece bir hikaye değil, gerçek bir insan. Onun her hareketini incelerken zaman neredeyse durmuş gibiydi Luhan için. Ta ki o yürümeye başlar başlamaz, bir süredir kafenin önünde duran araba da peşinden gitmeye başlayıncaya dek. Luhan görüntüyü yaklaştırıp arabanın içindeki kişiyi görmeye çalıştı ama yüzü görünmüyordu. Sadece koyu gömlekli bir kol, bileğinde parlak bir takı ve direksiyonu tutan bir el. Minseok, durup bir süre arabadakiyle konuşuyor, sonra durup etrafına bakınıyor ve elleriyle saçlarını karıştırıyordu.

 

Luhan bunları düşünürken içten içe arabaya hiç binmemiş olmasını diliyordu. Şimdi belki de onun kayboluş anını izlemek onu dehşete düşürüyordu. İşte, fotoğraflarına baktığı, arkadaşlarından dinlediği genç, kollarını bağlamış etrafına bakınıyor, yaşıyordu.

 

Ama sonunda kollarını çözmüş ve istemeyerek de olsa arabaya binmişti. Bu onun son görüldüğü andı. Belki de son anları.

…

Luhan, arabanın plakasını alıp sorgulattığında bunun sahte kimlikle kiralanmış bir araba olduğunu öğrendi. Ve şirket kamerası da bozuk olduğu için şüphelinin görünüşüne dair yalnızca tanık ifadeleri vardı elinde.

<1.80 boylarında, yapılı olmayan ama düzgün vücutlu, düzgün görünüşlü, otuzlu yaşlarında koyu tenli, dudağının üstünde küçük bir kesik izi olan bir adam. Her yerde bulabileceğiniz türden, kimsenin şüphelenmeyeceği, kalabalıkların içinde normalliğiyle görünmez olabilecek biri. Bir gölge.>

Minseok’un bilgisayarını incelediğinde facebookunun ve mail adresinin açık olduğunu gördü. Bu iyi haberdi. Mesajlarını kontrol etti önce ama sıra dışı bir şeye rastlamadı. Genelde sınıf arkadaşlarıyla dersler hakkında kısa sohbetler yapmıştı. Yalnızca, Kai takma adlı biriyle daha farklı bir konuda ve daha uzun konuşmuştu.

-Hey Minseok. Neden benimle bir kereliğine buluşmuyorsun?

-Bunu yapmaya isteğimin olduğunu nereden çıkardın?

-İstemediğini biliyorum ve sadece benim istemem de yeterli değil fakat seni gördüğümde bunu düşünmeden edemiyorum.

-Ben hoşlanacağın biri değilim Jongin.

-Bunu söylemenden bile hoşlanıyorum.

Görüldü (19 Kasım)

Cevap vermemişti. Jongin dediği kişinin profiline göz gezdirdi.

-Seul Üniversitesi - Modern Dans bölümü son sınıf öğrencisi

 

Minseok’un hem bilgisayardaki hem de facebook profilindeki bütün fotoğraflara bakmış, bazılarını yazıcıdan çıkartıp hem evdeki hem de ofisteki panosuna iğnelemişti. Tek şüphelisi olarak ise adı, görüntüsü, adresi bilinmeyen bir adam vardı yalnızca.  Luhan ellerini ceplerine sokmuş çaresizce panodaki fotoğraflara bakarken genç bir kadın memur yaklaştı yanına ve elindeki birkaç kağıdı uzattı ona.

“Telefon ve kredi kartı kayıtları çıktı efendim. En son kaybolduğu gece Gojan’daki bir baz istasyonundan sinyal alınmış. Ve kredi kartını da aynı günün sabahı kampüs yakınlarındaki bir bankamatikten küçük bir miktar para çekmek için kullanmış.”

Luhan kağıtları gelişigüzel karıştırdı ve kadına bakmadan “Bankamatiğin güvenlik kamerası görüntüleri geldi mi?” diye sordu.

“Geldi fakat tuhaf bir şey görülmedi.”

Luhan kıza dönüp “Ona ben karar vereceğim.” dedi soğuk bir yüz ve sesle. Kadın utanıp başını eğdi. Luhan, görüntüleri izlerken Minseok’un her hareketini dikkatle inceliyordu. Beklerken alt dudağıyla oynayışı, tuşlara sakince basması, kafasını ekrana yaklaştırıp uzaklaştırmasını… Tuhaf bir şey yoktu.

 

Masaların arasında birkaç kez ileri geri yürüdükten sonra ceketini alıp okula, Kai denen kişiyle konuşmaya gitti. Onunla ilgilendiğine göre sınıf arkadaşlarından daha çok şey biliyor olmalıydı. Bir parça bilgi, belki daha önce konuştukları bir şey, ufak bir şikayet onu bir yere ulaştırabilirdi. Jongin’i okuldaki aynayla kaplı bir stüdyoda dans ederken buldu. Üzerinde bol bir eşofman ve yine bol bir beyaz tişört vardı. Saçları yeni uyanmış gibi darmadağınık, her yanı ter içindeydi. Luhan’ın içeri girdiğini görünce havlusunu kapıp kendini kuruttu çabucak. Yüzü kıpkırmızı olmuştu yorgunluktan.

“Ben dedektif Luhan. Size Kim Minseok hakkında birkaç soru sormak istiyorum. Yapabilecek durumda iseniz eğer mahsuru yoksa…”

Jongin sözlerini bitirmesini beklemeden “Ah elbette. Koridora çıkalım lütfen. Burası çok sıcak.” dedi.

Az sonra büyük cam duvarın önündeki bankta oturup dışarıdaki kalabalığı izlerken “Minseok ile yakın mıydınız?” diye sordu beklemeden.

Gülümsedi Jongin. “Hayır, hiç değil.”

“Birkaç kez mesajlaştığınızı gördüm. Bütün iletişiminiz bu kadar mıydı?”

“Daha fazlası olduğunu söylemek isterdim ama hepsi gördüğünüz kadardı. Minseok daha birinci sınıftayken dikkatimi çekmişti. O zamanlar saçları kahverengiydi. Bir gösteri için onların bölümüyle ortak çalışmıştık. Oldukça iyi dans ettiğini biliyor musunuz?”

Luhan kafasını salladı.

“Çok neşeli bir tip değil ama gülümsediğinde bunun gerçek olduğunu bilirsiniz. Çok konuşmaz ama söyleyecek bir şeyi olduğunda onu susturamazsınız. Kendi ışığı vardır ama onu daha parlak görünmek için harcamaz. Onu böyle biri olarak görüyordum. Bir keresinde konsept hakkında tartışırken benim tarafımı tutmuş ve fikrini sakin bir sesle tek tek anlatmıştı. Bir tek o zaman yakınmışız gibi hissetmiştim. Konuşurken o küçük beyaz ellerini çok kullanır. Bana ise sanki dans ediyormuş gibi görünürdü.” İç çekti.

“O zamanlar cesaretimi toplayamamıştım ama okullar açılır açılmaz ilk fırsatta benimle dans etmesini istedim. Pratik yaparken bir şans isteyecektim. O zaman ne demek istediğimi anlamış ve ağzımı açmama fırsat vermeden odadan çıkmıştı. Sonra tekrar ve tekrar denedim ama beni görmezden gelmeye devam etti.”

“Onun hakkındaki dedikoduları duydunuz mu peki?”

“Evet, şu şeyler. Fakültemizdeki bölümler gereği fantezi üretiyoruz ve bundan gerçek insanların bile kaçışı yok.”

“O halde inanmıyorsunuz söylenenlere.”

“Belki de gerçektir. Ama sebepleri hakkında da fikir yürütebilecekken bunu konuşmanın bir anlamı var mı?”

İkisi de sustu. Sorulacak soru, ya da verilecek cevap yoktu. Bunlar sadece başka bir adamın duygularıydı. Ama onun kayıp kişisini gerçekten görebilmiş bir adamın. Luhan iki eliyle yüzünü ovuşturduktan sonra ayağa kalktı.

“Bilgiler için teşekkürler. Eğer bir şey duyarsanız beni arayın lütfen” dedikten sonra gitmeye hazırlanırken Jongin onu durdurup “Onu bulabileceğinize inanıyor musunuz?” diye sordu. Yüzü çaresiz görünüyordu.

Luhan’a göre tam da olması gerektiği gibiydi. Çünkü kaçırılan kişiler ilk 48 saatte kurtarılamaz ya da kaçmazsa kaçırıldığı kişi tarafından öldürülürdü. Bunun aksinin olduğu dava çok azdı ve Minseok ortadan kaybolalı şimdiden altı gün olmuştu. Canlı bulunma ihtimali çok azdı ve bu ihtimal zaman geçtikçe daha da düşüyordu. Yine de Luhan, bir süre sonra yalnızca nereye gömüldüğünü bulmaya çalışacaklarını söylemek istemedi genç adama.

“Elimizden geleni yapacağız.”

Arkadaşlarından, akrabalarından, görgü tanıklarından önemli bir bilgi alamamıştı şimdiye kadar. Artık İspanyol denen kişinin kim olduğunu bulmanın zamanı gelmişti. Luhan, karanlık çöker çökmez hayatın başladığı barların olduğu sokakta yürümeye başladı ve herhangi birine girip barmenine İspanyol’un kim olduğunu sordu. Görünüşe göre ünlü biriydi. Beyaz saçlı barmen adını duyar duymaz tanımıştı.

“İspanyol mu? O bu sokaktaki en pahallı gay kulübünün sahibidir. La Verdad. Biraz daha ilerlerseniz kırmızı cam duvarlarını ve büyük şaşaalı kapısını görmemeniz imkansız.”

Teşekkür edip bardan ayrıldı.

 

Hakikaten de birkaç dakika yürüdükten sonra kalabalık sokağın başında iki katlı kırmızı camlı bina çıktı karşısına. Üzerlerinde yalnızca siyah çizgilerden oluşan karmaşık bir görsel oynuyordu. Bazen bir kadın bazen bir adam figürü beliriyor, sonra birden duman olup kayboluyordu. Pahalı olmasına şaşmamalı diye düşündü Luhan. Çevresinde varak kaplamalı işlemeler olan yüksek siyah kapısında iki iri adam bekliyordu. Luhan rozetini gösterip “İspanyol ile konuşmak istiyorum.” dedi. Adamlar pek zeki olmasa da polisin bela demek olduğunu biliyordu. Birbirlerine baktıktan sonra yassı burunlu, kalın kaşlı olanı kapıyı açıp “beni takip edin” dedi. Duvarları koyu kırmızı kağıtlarla kaplanmış, devasa çerçevelere konmuş devasa erotik yağlı boya resimlerin asıldığı uzun bir koridoru geçtikten sonra dar bir merdivenden aşağı indiler ve işte bar. Sağında solunda dans eden ya da kuytu köşelerde oynaşan, içki içen tümü erkek olan müşteriler… Herhangi bir bardan daha gösterişli olsa da eğlence stilleri aynıydı. Yalnız buradaki bütün müşteriler takım elbiseliydi, eskort ve striptizci gençler ise yalnızca dağınık bol gömlekler giyiyorlardı. Altlarında pantolonları yoktu. Bazılarının omuzları, bazılarının ensesi açıktı. Belli ki buranın sahibi bir fanteziyi yaşatıyordu. Az sonra barın yanındaki yine kadife kaplamalı kapitone kapı açıldı ve içeriden uzun düz saçları ortadan ayrılmış, esmer bir kadın çıktı. Uzun boyluydu ve epey yapılı bir vücudu vardı ama kilolu olduğu söylenemezdi. Yüz hatları sert ve kararlıydı. Üzerinde kırmızı, dar büzgülü kısa bir elbise ve dizlerine kadar çıkan siyah bir topuklu bot vardı. Onu görür görmez İspanyol denen kişi olduğunu anlamıştı Luhan ve neden böyle söylediklerini de anlıyordu şimdi. Kadın da bodyguardın konuşmasına fırsat vermeden adamı bir el hareketiyle başından savdı ve odasına yöneldi tekrar. Luhan da onu takip etti.

“Oturun bakalım dedektif.”

Sesi kalın ve pürüzlüydü. Oda büyük sayılmazdı ama ihtiyacı olan her şey içindeydi. Geniş bir masa, masanın arkasındaki duvarda uzun ve geniş bir kitaplık, büyük bir ayna ve geniş bir elbise dolabı. Barın geri kalanının aksine burada kırmızı değil mavi renk hakimdi.

“Neden geldiğimi biliyor musunuz hanımefendi?”

“Buraya müşteri olarak gelmediyseniz eğer kızlarımdan ya da müşterilerinden biriyle ilgili olacak herhalde.”

 

“Kim Minseok’u tanıyor musunuz?”

“Hayır.” Kesin bir dille söylemişti bunu. Luhan şaşırdı. Burada çalıştığına emindi oysa.

“Xiumin’i tanıyorum.” diye devam etti kadın ve bir sigara yaktı.

“Kızlarımın buranın dışındaki hayatları beni ilgilendirmiyor dedektif. İçeri girer girmez gündüzleri oldukları kişiyi kapının önünde bırakır, çıktıklarında da geri alırlar. Burada Kim Minseok, Park Jae Hyun ya da Lee Sung Wook bulamazsınız. Hepsi Xiumin, Shu Lien ya da Xiao Mei olurlar.”

Kadının sert sesi ve ifadesinden şaka yapmadığı ya da öylesine konuşmadığı anlaşılıyordu. Luhan boğazını temizleyip yerinde kımıldandı biraz. “Peki Xiumin… Onu böyle çağırıyorsunuz sanırım; onun hakkında bana ne söyleyebilirsiniz?”

“Xiumin?” kadın ciğerlerindeki dumanı üfledi ve dudaklarını yaladı. “Xiumin, herhalde sizin de bildiğiniz üzere çok güzel bir genç. Onu ilk gördüğüm anda hiç tereddüt etmeden aldım buraya. Çok konuşmuyor ama gülümsediği ya da bakışlarını biraz kıstığı zaman… Buradaki herkesin arzuladığı türden biri… Hakkında yalnızca övgüler duyarım…”

Luhan kalp atışlarının hızlandığını duydu. Burası, bu kadın garip bir şekilde ürpertiyordu onu.

“Onu en son ne zaman gördünüz ya da haber aldınız?”

“Bir hafta kadar önce. Bir süredir telefonlarıma cevap vermiyor. Artık gelmek istemediğini düşünüyordum ama şimdi siz karşımda oturduğunuza göre herhalde başına kötü bir şey geldi.”

“Bunu söylemek için erken. Bayan, Min… ah hayır, Xiumin’i rahatsız eden biri hakkında bir şey biliyor musunuz? Size birini şikayet etmek istediğini duydum.”

“Xiumin’in şikayet ettiği birkaç kişi vardı. O buranın dışındaki hayatına müdahil olunmasından hoşlanmazdı ama bazı müşteriler kendilerine mani olamayıp telefon numarasını bulmuştu.”

“O kişilerin kim olduğunu biliyor musunuz?”

“Müşterilerimizin çoğu gerçek adlarını söylemez. Anlayacağınız üzere gündüzleri iyi birer işadamı, koca ve baba olan adamlar, geceleri kucaklarında genç erkeklerle alem yaptıklarının bilinmesini iyi karşılamaz. Onlara sadece ön adlarıyla hitap ederiz.”

“En son şikayet ettiği kişinin adı neydi?”

Kadın bacak bacak üstüne atıp arkasına yaslandı. “Bi düşünelim bakalım. Başkan Ha? Evet, Ha’nın onu sürekli aradığını ve iş dışında da rahatsız ettiğini söyledi. Adamın buraya girmesini yasakladık. Ama elimizden bu kadarı gelir. Dışarıda onun üzerinde kontrolümüz yok.”

Kadın öne eğilip “Xiumin’e kötü bir şey yaptı değil mi?” diye sordu endişeyle. Sesi o kadar sert gelmiyordu artık. Minseok hakkında samimi bir endişesi olduğunu görüyordu Luhan.

“Bilmiyoruz bayan. Eğer izin verirseniz diğer…” duraksadı. Nasıl söyleyeceğini bilemiyordu. “…diğer kızlarınıza da birkaç soru sormak istiyorum.”

“Sayuri ona en yakın kişiydi. Ama şimdi bir müşteriyle ilgileniyor.”

“İşi bitene kadar Xiumin’in dolabını incelememde bir sakınca var mı?”

Kadın başıyla onay verip, bir garsonla onu soyunma odasına yolladı. Luhan yalnız kalınca gözleriyle etrafını araştırdı bir süre. Eskortluk yapan gençlerin etrafa saçılmış giysilerine, aynaların karşısındaki takma kirpik, peruk ve makyaj malzemelerine baktı bir bir.

 

Anahtarı alıp Minseok’un dolabını açtı. Kapının arkasına birkaç fotoğraf yapıştırılmıştı. Birinde abisi ve iki yeğeniyle piknikteydi. Küçük dişlerini göstererek kocaman gülümsüyordu. Saçları siyahtı. Diğer fotoğrafta mor ışıklarla gölgelenmiş sahnenin ortasında, parmaklarının üzerinde yükselmiş, üstünde baştan ayağa beyaz kıyafetler olan çıplak ayaklı bir dansçı vardı.

 

 

Bu ihtimalleri düşünmek kalbini ağırlaştırmıştı.  Fotoğrafları görmezden gelip dolabın içini araştırmaya başladı. Burada bile ders kitapları vardı.

‘Kurtulmak istediğini görebiliyorum.’

Kitapların üstünde ise küçük metal bir kutu vardı. Kapağını açınca içinde onlarca kart olduğunu gördü. Bunlar, onunla bar dışında görüşmek isteyen, özel hizmet talep eden adamlarındı.

 

Aralarından birinin Minseok’un arabasına bindiği adam olup olmadığını merak ediyordu şimdi. Sayuri dedikleri genç içeri girmez de hemen bunu sordu.

“Son zamanlarda Minseok’u rahatsız eden kişinin kim olduğunu biliyor musunuz Sayuri?”

Konuyu bilmeden birden soru sorulunca afallamıştı genç. Gömleğini düzeltip Luhan’a yaklaştı. Dimdik yürüyordu. Elini uzatıp “Ben Byun Baekhyun” dedi ve aynanın karşısındaki sandalyesine oturup makyajını silmeye koyuldu. Kirpiklerini çıkardıktan sonra, sabahlığının önünü bağlayıp Luhan’a döndü.

“Birkaç kişi biliyorum. Ve onlardan biri de şimdi burada.”

Luhan’ın gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Aradığı kişinin o olup olmadığını bilmiyordu ama o olmasını diliyordu. Baekhyun devam etti:

“Gerçek adını bilmiyorum ama kendine Chen diyor. Sizden daha uzun boylu, esmer tenli bir adam. Şimdi Zhang Yixing ile birlikte X numaralı kabinde.”

Luhan bunu duyar duymaz odadan fırlayıp dar koridorlarda hızlı adımlarla yürümeye başladı. Neredeyse koşuyordu. Sağda solda oynaşan çiftlere çarpıyor ama bunu duymuyordu bile.

“Nerde bu lanet kabinler?” Koridorun sonuna gelince daha geniş başka bir koridora çıkmıştı. Kapı yerine her kabinde ağır kadife perdeler vardı. Bordo perdeler. Üzerinde X ışığı yanan kabine gelince bir hışımla perdeyi kenara itti. İçeride siyah ıslak saçları alnına düşmüş gamzeli bir genç adam beyaz gömleğiyle, kollarını boynuna doladığı başka bir adamın kucağında oturuyordu. Luhan içeri girince üstünü başını toparlayıp kenara çekildi hemen. Diğer adam ise bundan rahatsız olmuş, bağırıp çağırmaya başlamıştı. Luhan adamı oturduğu koltuktan yakalarından tutarak kaldırdı ve diğer eliyle çenesini sıkarak yüzüne baktı dikkatlice. Dudağındaki izi görmeye çalışıyordu.

“Çok karanlık, çok karanlık.”

Diğer adam, ondan kuvvetli de olsa bir türlü kurtaramıyordu kendisini. Luhan ellerini öyle bir kenetlemişti ki adam kımıldayamıyordu bile. Cebinden telefonunu çıkarıp adamın yüzüne doğru tuttu ışığını. Elleri titriyordu. Neredeyse kriz geçiriyormuş gibi hızlı hızlı nefes alıp veriyordu. Ama orda iz yoktu. Adamın dudağında iz yoktu. Birden bütün kuvveti çekilmişti vücudundan, bitkin hissediyordu. Adamı koltuğuna geri itip kendini toparlamak için duvara yaslandı. Cebinden çıkardığı mendille alnındaki teri sildi ve bir süre gözlerini ayırmadan yeri izledi. Sonunda kendini toparladığında konuşmaya hazırdı.

“Chen, değil mi? Lütfen benimle gelin.”

Barın arka kapısından dar ve dumanlı pis kokulu sokağa çıktılar. Luhan, iç cebinden defterini çıkarıp notlarını gözden geçirdi. Hava soğuktu ama ellerinin titremesinin sebebi bu değildi.

“Evet… Chen. Sizin de Xiumin ile fazlaca ilgilendiğinizi duydum.”

Chen, cebinden bir sigara çıkarıp yaktı ve derin bir nefes çektikten sonra gözlerini Luhan’a dikti.

“Bütün bu kıyamet onun için miydi? Müşteri misin? Artık onu çağırmamamı söylemeye mi geldin?”

Adam dumanı üfledikten sonra çöplerin üstüne tükürdü ve sinirli sinirli güldü.

“Gördüğünüz gibi artık onunla değil Zhang Yixing’le ilgileniyorum. O kibirli sürtük üstüne gittikçe kıymetli hale gelmeye başladı. Onu ne kadar arzularsan o kadar çok işkence çektiriyordu sana. Sadece o isterse dokunabilirsin ve o isterse sana dokunur. Birinci sınıf bir fahişe. Neden öyle birini isteyeyim ki?” Bu son sözleri bağırarak söylemişti. Sigarasını yere atıp ayak ucuyla ezdi.

“Alın sizin olsun. Bunun için beni rahatsız etmenize bile gerek yoktu bayım.” Arkasını dönüp birkaç adım atmışken Luhan “Öyle bir şey değil Chen. Xiumin’in, sizin gibi vazgeçmek yerine, ne olursa olsun ona sahip olmaya karar vermiş bir müşteri tarafından kaçırıldığını düşünüyoruz.” dedi. Adam durmuştu. “Kaçırıldı mı dediniz?” Şimdi ona sürtük dediği için pişmanlık duymaya başlamıştı. Oturacak bir yer aradı gözleriyle ama burada çöp yığınlarından ve kusmuktan başka bir şey yoktu. İki eliyle belini tutarak derin bir nefes alıp verdi. “Bir gün böyle bir şey olacağını biliyordum. O çocuk…”

“O çocuk çok fazla kural koyuyordu. Sizi nasıl çılgına çevireceğini gerçekten iyi biliyordu ve işte sonunda birini gerçekten çıldırtmış.”

“Onunla ya da müşterileriyle ilgili bildiğiniz bir şey var mı?”

“Xiumin… Gerçek adını bilmiyorum bile. Konuşması kolay sevimli biriydi. Bir şeyler anlatırken ya direkt gözlerinizin içine ya da tavana bakardı. Elleriyle de anlatırdı söyleyeceklerini. O büyük, dumanlı gözlerini üzerinize dikip, küçük elleriyle kolunuza dokunduğu an bütün hayatınız boyunca onunla sevişmek, kollarınızın arasına alıp hiç bırakmamak, günler ve geceler boyunca o yumuşak üçgen dudaklarını öpmek arzusu duyardınız içinizde. Ama bunu elde etmek o kadar kolay değildi. Kucağınızda dans eder, sizi öper, yanaklarınızı okşar ama iş yatağa girmek olduğunda yalnızca birkaç kişi buna sahip olabilirdi. Size gerçek acılar yaşatan gerçek bir şeytan. Umarım ailesi için onu bulursunuz ama ben kaybolduğu için memnunum.” 

...

Altı ay olmuştu ve artık davada hiçbir gelişme olmuyordu. Ne bir tanık, ne yeni bir ipucu. Öldürüldüğüne kesin gözüyle bakılıyordu ve eğer bir süre daha sağlam bir delil bulunamazsa dava rafa kalkacaktı. Arkadaşları, onu tanıyan herkes belki de yüzünü yavaş yavaş unutmaya başlamıştı ama Luhan onu daha yeni tanıyordu. Minseok’un yüzü evinin, ofisinin her yerindeydi. Çoğu geceler onu acı içinde yardım isterken görüyordu rüyasında; bazılarında ise barın kırmızı duvarlı kabinlerinde, birinin onu boğduğunu hissediyor, koşmaya onu kurtarmaya çalışıyor ama o gücü kendinde bulamıyordu. Rüyalarında sürünüyor, ağlıyor, yerlere tırnaklarını geçirip ona doğru gitmeye çalışıyor ama bir türlü hareket edemiyordu. Ve her seferinde Minseok o adamın kucağında solup gidiyordu. Kafası o adamın omuzlarına düşüyor, hareketsiz yüzünün ardından adamın gülümseyen ağzını ve üzerindeki ince yarayı görüyordu.

İşte yine orda, kabinin perdesini sıkıca tutan ellerini, perdenin yavaş yavaş yerinden söküldüğünü görüyordu. Luhan ona doğru koştukça koridor daha da uzuyor, kırmızı ışıklar yanıp sönmeye başlıyordu.

“Xiumin! Ona izin ver!” diye bağırmaya başladı. “Ona izin ver!”

Luhan koştukça daha da ısındığını hissediyordu. Koridorun sonunda turuncu ışıkların parladığını gördü. Sanki odanın içinde büyük bir ateş yanıyordu. Ceketini ve gömleğini çıkarmaya başladı fakat ne kadar soyunursa soyunsun kurtulamıyordu kıyafetlerinden; altından başka kıyafetler çıkıyordu. Şimdi de büyük bir kaya kadar ağır siyah bir gömlek ve beyaz altından o bilezik. Derisinin kavrulduğunu hissetti.

“Yapamıyorum. Yapmak istemiyorum.”

Sonunda kabinin önüne geldiğinde kucağında Minseok’un cansız bedeniyle gülümseyen adamı buldu yine.

“Bunu neden yapıyorsun?” diye ağlamaya başladı.

“Xiumin mi? Söyle Luhan; öldüğünü düşünmene rağmen kaç kere onunla kendi yatağında seviştiğini hayal ettin? Ya da birlikte yemek hazırlayıp, yürüyüşe çıktığınızı. Onun dudaklarını öptüğünü kaç kez canlandırdın hayalinde? Onu Xiumin olarak mı seviyorsun? Uzun kızıl saçları olan, senin gömleğini giyen bir kadın olarak mı?”

“Onu bana geri ver.”

Adam güldü ve uzun kuvvetli kollarıyla Minseok’un vücuduna daha da sıkı sarılıp “Ona hiç sahip olmadın ki. Yalnızca başkalarının hikayelerine ve birkaç fotoğrafına sahipsin. Ancak bu kadarını sevebilirsin.” dedi ve perdeyi kapattı hızlıca. Rüzgarı Luhan’ın yüzüne çarptı ama öfkeyle tekrar perdeyi açtığında orada olmadıklarını gördü. Kabin’in yerinde sonsuza dek uzanan siyah bir çukur vardı. Nefes alış verişi kontrolden çıkmak üzereyken gözlerini açtı birden. Hemen kıyafetlerini kontrol etti. Siyah gömlek ya da altın bilezik yoktu. Kendi dairesindeydi. Oda karanlıktı ve açık televizyonunda kısık sesle siyah-beyaz bir film oynuyordu. Luhan üzerinde oturur vaziyette uyuya kaldığı koltukta kımıldanıp elinin ardıyla terlerini sildi. Yine aynı kabus. Çaresizliği gün geçtikçe daha fena bir hal alıyor, Minseok ile birlikte kendisinin de kaybolduğunu hissediyordu artık ve eğer onu bulamazsa tekrar eskisi gibi olacağından da şüphesi vardı. Su içmek için ayağa kalkacakken birden odanın kapısı aralandı cızırdayarak. Kapıyı tutan bir el gördü. Silahını yatak odasında bırakmıştı ve şimdi içeriye kimin gireceğini bilmediği için kımıldamadan öylece duruyordu.

“Kim var orda?” diye seslendi kapıya doğru. Kapı biraz daha kımıldadıktan sonra gıcırdayarak ardına dek açıldı. Üzerinde düğmeleri yarısına kadar açık geniş bir gömlekle, ayakları çıplak Minseok duruyordu karşısında. Yüzüne yapışan kızıl saçları ıslaktı. Luhan, olduğu yere çöktü. Artık nefes bile almıyordu. Gözleri ardına dek açılmış, vücudu buz gibi olmuştu. Minseok yavaş adımlarla ona doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Gömleğinin bir ucundan su damlıyordu yere. Yüzü neredeyse bembeyaz, gözleri ise çalışırken olduğu gibi makyajlıydı. Luhan’ın yanına gelince iki elini omuzlarına koydu ve yüzüne doğru eğildi. Ağzını açıp yavaşça bir şeyler söylemeye başladı ama sesi çıkmıyordu. Luhan, boynunda kalın bir şerit halinde görülen morluğa dokundu. Minseok, kafasını kaldırıp gülümsedi. Dudakları mosmor olmuştu. Sonra bacaklarını ayırıp Luhan’ın kucağına oturdu ve soğuk elleriyle boynunu avuçlarının arasına aldı. Uzanıp Luhan’ı öpmeye, kalçalarını kucağında kımıldatmaya başladı. Luhan ise eğer onu durdurursa her şeyin sona ereceğini düşünüyor, buna cesaret edemiyordu. Minseok’un soğuk dudaklarını öperken gözlerinden yaşlar dökülmeye başladı. Kollarını sıkıca beline dolayıp yüzünü göğsüne bastırdı. Ağlamasını durduramıyordu.

“Seni çok özledim sevgilim. Sen yokken ölecek gibi hissediyordum.”

Burnunu gömleğine gömüp La Verdad’ın kokusunu çekti içine. Minseok’un başını okşayan yumuşak ellerini hissediyordu. Tekrar onu öpmek için kollarını gevşettiğinde ise Minseok orada değildi artık, yalnızca gömleği vardı kollarının arasında. Luhan onu aramak için ayağa fırladığında gözlerini açtı birden. Hemen kucağına baktı gömleği görmek için ama orda hiçbir şey yoktu. Dizlerinin üstünde dosyayla koltukta uyuya kalmıştı. Oda karanlıktı ve televizyonda kısık sesle siyah-beyaz bir film oynuyordu.

~Kendine dikkat etsen iyi olur McPherson, yoksa sonunda kendini bir akıl hastanesinde bulacaksın. Daha önce hiç, bir cesede aşık olan hastaları olduğunu sanmıyorum.~

Luhan bunun gerçek olup olmadığına emin olamıyordu. Vücudu kaskatı kesilmişti. Başını güçlükle aralık kapıya çevirdi. Ama ne kadar beklerse beklesin içeri kimse girmedi. Sonunda güneş doğduğunda Luhan hala ellerinde fotoğraflarla kapıya bakıyordu. Telefonu çalmaya başladığında ancak anladı: Bu gerçekti.

Çaresizce uzanıp yere düşen telefonunu aldı. Polis merkezinden arıyorlardı.

“Teğmen, burada Kim Minseok dosyası hakkında bir şeyler bildiğini söyleyen biri var.”

 

“Alo… Teğmen…”

“Evet, dinliyorum.”

“Kadın, televizyonda gördüğü robot resimdekine benzer birini tanıdığını söylüyor. Hemen buraya gelmelisiniz.”

Luhan merkeze gittiğinde 30larında bir kadının masasında oturmuş onu beklediğini gördü. Kadın, dedektifin korkunç görüntüsü karşısında hayrete düşmüştü. Saçları dağınık, gömleğinin düğmeleri yanlış iliklenmiş, kırışık ceketiyle bitap biri vardı karşısında.

“eee~”

“Çok üzgünüm. Lütfen bana aldırmayın. Tanıdığınız kişiden bahsedin bana.” Bir yandan da elleriyle saçlarını tarayıp gömleğini tekrar iliklemeye uğraşıyordu.

“şey yakından bakıncaya kadar resimdekinin o olduğunu söyleyebilmem imkansızdı ama sonra yolda bir ilana rastladım. Sivri burnu, geniş alnı, sonra dudağındaki iz... Onun kesinlikle Ha Jung Woo olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Avukat Ha Jung Woo.”

 

“Siz… siz onu nerden tanıyorsunuz?”

Kadın bir an tereddüt etse de etrafına bakındıktan sonra cevap verdi. “Ben mi? İki haftada bir ofisini ve evini temizlemeye giderim. Yüzünü iyice bildiğime emin olabilirsiniz. Hem haberlerde de soyadı Ha olan birini aradığınızı duydum.”

“Evet… evet…” Luhan eline bir kalem alıp not etti adını. Titriyordu.

“İş yerinin adresini, ev adresini verebilir misiniz?”

“Tabii. Yalnız söylemem gerek, son birkaç aydır beyefendiyi çok nadir gördüm. Ofise pek uğramıyormuş ve evine… Evine gittiğini bile sanmıyorum aslını sorarsanız.”

 

Luhan bilgilerini alır almaz ardında bir polis sürüsüyle evine baskın yaptı ama ne avukat, ne de Minseok orada değildi. Geniş bir bahçenin içine kurulmuş olan evin her yeri, polisler ve kadavra köpekleri tarafından didik didik arandı. Herkes Minseok’un cesedini bulmaya uğraşıyordu. Köpeklerin koku aldığı her yer kazıldı, bahçenin altı üstüne getirildi ama yine de herhangi bir ceset kalıntısına ulaşılamadı. Evdeki üçüncü günün sonunda tek buldukları bahçeye gömülmüş bir köpek oldu.

Adamın bir ailesi vardı fakat yine de kimse aylardır nerede olduğunu merak etmemişti. Luhan, hakkında bilgi almak için kız kardeşiyle konuşmaya karar verdi. Abisinin aksine, kadın ve ailesi büyük bir sitedeki mütevazi bir dairede yaşıyordu. Bina bir distopyadan çıkmış gibiydi ve hem eni hem de boyu neredeyse sonsuzluğua uzanıyordu. Göz alabildiğine balkonla kaplıydı ön cephesi. Asansörler tadilatta olduğu için on katın her bir basamağını tek tek tırmanmak zorunda kalmıştı Luhan. Sonunda onların oturduğu kata ulaştığında nefes nefese kalmıştı; dinlenmek için bir kolona yaslanıp gömleğinin birkaç düğmesini açtı. Hava öyle sıcaktı ki ufka baktığınızda manzaranın dalgalandığını görebilirdiniz. Yeterince dinlendiğine kanaat getirip dairenin kapısını tıklattı birkaç kez. Az sonra defalarca kez çevrilen anahtarın sesinden sonra kapı nihayet açıldı. Luhan, karşısındaki kadının abisine ne kadar benzediğini görebiliyordu.

"Günaydın hanımefendi. Ben cinayet masasından dedektif Luhan. Size erkek kardeşinizle ilgili sormak istediğim birkaç soru var."

Kadın şaşırmıştı ama yine de karşısındakinin polis olduğunu öğrenince bulaşık yıkarken yakalandığı için ıslak olan ellerini önlüğüne, silip elektriklenmiş saçlarını elleriyle taradı. Kenara çekilip "Buyurun lütfen. Yardım edebileceğim bir şey olursa eğer..." dedi.

Luhan, dar kapıdan içeri girip güneşi arkasına alan karanlık dairenin bir köşesindeki sandalyeye oturdu. İçerisi dışarıya göre daha serindi. Evde başka kimse yok gibiydi. Kadın da bir sandalye alıp Luhan'ın karşısına oturdu.

"Erkek kardeşinizi en son ne zaman gördünüz bayan..."

"Lee Jisoo... Şey sanırım iki ay önce telefonda konuşmuştuk."

 

"Telefonda garip bir şeyden bahsetti ya da garip davrandı mı? Ne hakkında konuştunuz?"

"Bir süre ortalarda olmayacağını, o yüzden eviyle ilgilenmemi istedi. Onunla pek yakın değildik." Kadın kenetlediği ellerine eğdi bakışlarını ve gülümsedi. "Gördüğünüz gibi ekonomik olarak pek parlak değil durumumuz. O yüzden ne zaman abimi arasam ondan borç isteyeceğimi ya da servetine göz diktiğimi, onu tırtıklamaya çalıştığımı düşünürdü. Ben de mümkün olduğunca uzak durmaya çalıştım ondan. Beni arayıp eviyle ilgilenmemi istediğinde bunun acayip olduğunu düşündüm ama yine de kabul ettim." 

 

"Peki size nerede olacağını söyledi mi?"

"Hayır. Sordum fakat beni başından savdı. Dediğini yaparsam eğer kızıma bir piyano alacağına söz verdi. Yanlış anlamayın, bunu ben teklif etmedim. Yalnız o bu evden yalnızca kızım Jimin'i sever, o yüzden ona hediye almak istemesine şaşırmadım."

"Evde tuhaf farklı bir şey fark ettiniz mi?"

"Evine pek gitmediğim için neyin farklı olduğunu bilmeme imkan yoktu. Yalnız önemli mi emin değilim fakat evine gittiğimde köpeğinin ölmüş olduğunu gördüm. Ona ulaşmaya çalıştığımda telefonu kapalıydı. Ben de hayvanı bahçenin diğer ucundaki bir ağacın altına gömemmin iyi olacağını düşünüp öyle yaptım."

"Köpeğin neden öldüğünü biliyor musunuz?"

"Emin değilim ama cesedini bulduğumda epey zayıfladığı anlaşılıyordu. Birkaç hafta boyunca aç kaldığını sanıyorum."

 

 

"İlgisi karşılıksız bırakıldığı için olduğunu düşünüyorum. Yöneliminden haberiniz yoktu sanırım."

"Yoktu. İkimiz de henüz gençken bazı kız arkadaşları olduğunu hatırlıyorum. Hatta daha yeni avukat olduğunda kendisinden büyük bir savcıyla evlenmek üzereydi ama birden bire vazgeçtiler bundan. Şimdi düşününce..." Kadın duraksadı...

"Şimdi düşününce bunu, kariyerinde daha hızlı yükselmek için yapmış olabileceğini düşünüyorum. Tanıdığım en hırslı kişiyidi ve eğer merdiveni tırmanmak için birine tutunması gerekirse bunu yapardı. Kadının duyguları umurunda bile olmadı büyük ihtimalle. Zavallı şey..."

 

Kadının evinden çıktığında elinde yalnızca adamın kötü karakteri ile ilgili bir dolu hikaye vardı. O yüzden son çare olarak televizyonu kullanmaya karar verdi. Ve bu, davanın başından beri yaptığı en doğru şey olmuştu. Saygın avukat Ha Jung Woo’nun kaçırma ve cinayet şüphelisi olduğu televizyondan duyurulunca polisler ihbar yağmuruna tutulmuştu. 6 ay sürüncemede kalan davaya o zamandan beri ilk defa bu kadar hızlı bilgi akışı oluyordu. Uzun boylu bir adamı yanında kısa boylu bir gençle gördüğünü iddia eden, ülkenin her yanından onlarca tanık. Ama bunları araştırdıkça çoğunun asılsız olduğu çıkıyordu ortaya. Luhan yavaş yavaş çıldırdığını hissediyordu artık. Ne doğru düzgün yemek yiyebiliyor, ne de uyuyabiliyordu...

 

Masasında oturmuş çalan telefonu duymazlıktan gelirken yanındaki masada duran polis memuruna bağırdı “Bana Ha Jung Woo’nun mal varlığıyla ilgili bir şeyler bulun. Başka bir mülkü var mı, onun yoksa kardeşinin ya da babasının var mı öğrenmemiz lazım.”

Ertesi gün hala evine dönmemişti ve gelen ihbarları elemeye uğraşıyordu. Bir süredir yanından ona seslenen memuru duymuyordu bile.

“Teğmen... Dedektif Luhan…”

Luhan kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı.

“Ne istiyorsun?”

Genç adam masaya bir kağıt koyup “Mülkler efendim; onun kardeşlerinin ve babasının sahip olduğu mülklerin listesi…” dedi. Luhan kağıda göz gezdirdi yavaşça.

 

Üstünü çizdi.

 

Üstünü çizdi.

 

Üstünü çizdi.

 

“Tatil evi… Kardeşi bana bundan bahsetmedi..."

“Gelen ihbarlardan biri o civarlara yakın bir yerde alışveriş yaparken görüldüğünü söylemişti.”

Luhan polis memuruyla göz göze gelmişti. Bu kez oltasının ucunun boş olmadığını hissediyordu.

Ardında yine bir polis ordusuyla bahsi geçen gizli evin önüne geldiğinde her yer sakin ve huzur dolu gibi görünüyordu. Bahçenin girişinde dev gövdeli bir sekoya ağacı vardı. Hava sıcaktı ama yine de arada hafif bir rüzgar esiyor, uzun ağacın sık yapraklarını hışırdatıyordu. Neler olduğunu bilmeyen biri burasının herhangi mutlu bir aile evi olduğunu sanabilirdi. Bahçedeki toprak taze kazılmış, otlar özenle kesilmişti. Yerde tek tük dökülmüş yaprak vardı.

 

Silahını iki elinin arasına yerleştirip yavaşça kapıya doğru ilerledi. Polislerin bir kısmı evin etrafını sarmış, geri kalanlar da araçların arkasında ateşe hazırlanmıştı. Luhan ardında birkaç polisle içeri girdi. Ev sessiz görünüyordu. Geniş girişi, taş şöminesi, Fransız kapıları ve klasik mobilyalarıyla zevkle döşenmiş bir burjuva evi olduğu açıkça görülüyordu. Hemen kapının yanındaki merdivenlerden yukarı çıktı ve tam o sırada elinde silahı olan avukatla yüz yüze geldi. Elleriyle diğer polislere işaret edip “Durun!” diye bağırdı. Avukatın gözü seğiriyor dudakları titriyordu. Gözlerindeki öfkeyi görebilmek için bu kadar yakınında olmaya bile gerek yoktu.

“Benim olan bir şeyi saklamaya hakkım var. Çıkın evimden.”

Luhan, yerinden kımıldamadan güldü. “Senin olan mı? Hasta piç.”

“Sen de mi onu istiyorsun? Minseok senin mi olsun istiyorsun?” diye bağırdı boğazını parçalarcasına.

Aşağıdaki memurlar “dedektif?” diye seslendi endişeyle. Yukarı çıkmak istiyorlardı.

“Kımıldamayın!” diye bağırdı tekrar Luhan.

Jung Woo gülmeye başladı. Göğsü sarsılıyor, şakaklarındaki ter tomurcukları hızla kayarak boynundan aşağı, yakasından içeri giriyordu. Silahıyla yanındaki kapıyı işaret etti.

“Hadi gir içeri. Minseok o kapının ardında. Onu oradan çıkarabileceğini mi sanıyorsun? Artık kendini başka bir yerde hayal edemeyen birini ikna edebileceğini mi düşünüyorsun? Dene bakalım. Minseok içerde.”

Luhan gözünü ayırmadan“Xiumin!” diye bağırdı sağına doğru.

Adam bu kez daha da şiddetle gülüyordu.

“Xiumin mi? Dedektif, bunu size La Verdad yapmadı ya?”

Luhan ne demek istediğini ve neden konuşmaya devam ettiğini anlamıyordu. Çabucak Minseok’u görmek, gerçekten de yaşıyor mu bilmek istiyordu. Ama gözünün ucuyla kapıya bakmak için bakışlarını çevirir çevirmez Jung Woo ateş edip onu kolundan vurmuştu. Luhan da patlama sesini duyar duymaz birkaç kez ateş etmişti. Nereyi vurduğunu, isabet edip etmediğini bilmiyordu. Patlama sesleri yüzünden çok yüksek bir çınlama sesi duyuyordu kafasında. Yere yığılmış onun üstünden atlayarak öfkeyle diğer adama silahlarını doğrultan polisleri görebiliyordu ancak, hiçbir ses duyamıyordu. Az sonra dışarıdakiler de içeri doluşmuştu. Luhan aralarından güçlükle sürünerek dizlerinin üstüne kapıya doğru ilerledi. Elini kapıya götürüp itince yatağın yanında ayakta dikilen bir hayalet görmüştü sanki. Üzerinde beyaz tişörtü ve pijaması olduğu halde boynundan kalın bir tasmayla ardındaki duvara zincirlenmiş bir hayalet. Minseok’un hayaleti. Luhan ayağa kalkıp ona doğru ilerledi. Bileklerindeki beyaz sargı bezlerine dokundu.

“Sen burada ne arıyorsun?”

Arkasını dönüp “Makas getirin buraya.” diye seslendi zayıf bir çığlıkla. Ağlamasını durduramıyordu. Minseok’un yüzüne baktı. Daha da zayıflamış, gözleri ve burnu iyice belirginleşmişti. Saçları neredeyse omuzlarına gelmişti ve artık kızıl değillerdi. Gözleri ise ışıksız ve donuktu.

“Bitti artık. Seni buldum. Bir daha kimsenin sana dokunmasına izin vermeyeceğim. Korkmana gerek yok. Hepsi bitti.”

Minseok ellerini, onun ellerinden kurtarıp dışarıya, gökyüzüne uzanan sekoya ağacına bakmaya başladı. Pencereye yaklaşmak için birkaç adım atınca boynundaki zincir onu geri çekiyordu. Luhan, öfkelendiğini duyuyor zinciri elleriyle parçalayıp çıkarmak istiyordu. “Makas nerde kaldı?” diye bağırdı kapıda durup onu izleyen kalabalığa. Daha fazla beklemeye dayanamayıp var gücüyle tasmaya asıldı ama o ağır, soğuk metal elini attığı gibi açılıp yere düştü.

“Bu kilitli değil.”

Bunun ne anlama geldiğini bilmiyordu. Şaşkınlıkla yerdeki zincire baktı.

 

Az sonra odaya giren sağlık görevlileri onu kenara itip Minseok’u sedyeye yatırdı ve hemen yatıştırıcı verip ambülansa taşıdılar. Luhan hala yığıldığı yerde oturuyordu.

 

Sonraki bir saat boyunca merdivende oturup bunu sormuştu kendine. Ayağa kalkacak gücü bulup dışarı çıktığında her tarafta bahçeyi ve evin etrafını inceleyen görevliler olduğunu gördü. Sekoya ağacına yaklaşıp kapı şeklindeki kocaman yarığa dokundu. Biraz daha bakınca bunun gerçekten de bir kapı olduğunu gördü. Ağacın içinde ise kocaman bir kovuk vardı.

“Aslında, bir süreliğine de olsa Kim Minseok’u bu ağacın içine hapsettiğini düşünüyoruz. İçeride, kaybolduğu gün giydiği kıyafetler ve ayakkabıları, hatta plastik tabaklar var. Genç adam, en az bir kez toprağı kazarak kaçmayı denemiş ama belli ki yakalanmış. Belki de uzun süre bu ağacın içinde kapalı kaldığı ve işkence gördüğü için artık özgür biri olduğunu unutmuştur ya da kaçmaya cesaret edememiştir.” dedi arkasından yaklaşan polis.

“Altı ay uzun bir süre efendim. Durumunuzu kabullenip kendinizi başkasına ait görmeye başlayacak kadar uzun.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Merhaba gençlik,
> 
> bu kısmı hikayeyi yazarken neleri referans aldığımı, Luhan ve Xiumin'in iç dünyasını ve bunları dayandırdığı temelleri anlatmak için yazıyorum. Bir çözümleme de denebilir. Ama kendi çıkarımlarınızı yapmak istiyorsanız okumamanız daha iyi olur.
> 
> Evvela hikayenin adı neden Paradoks?
> 
> Paradoks çünkü; aynı Luhan'ın kitapta okuduğu cümle gibi "gerçek bir erkek olmak için öncelikle kendi kendini bir erkek olarak yitirmesi gerekir" bu da bir paradokstu.
> 
> Hikayenin ana hatları da Gıdıklanan Özne kitabının, Melankolik Çifte-Düğüm kısmındaki Lacan ve Butler'ın cinsel kimlik analizleri üzerine kurulu.
> 
> Butler ve Lacan'a göre biz kendi cinsimizi (aynı cins ebeveynimizi) sevmekten nefret ederiz çünkü toplum büyürken bunu öğretir bize. (Buna menedilmiş ilksel tutkulu bağlılık deniyor) O yüzden bunun yanlış olduğunu düşünür ve onun yerine toplumun çizdiği kadın ve erkek kalıplarının içine girmeye çalışırız. Yani yalnızca erkekleri seven zarif güzel dişi, yalnızca kadınları seven maço eril-erkek. Ama temelde dişilik ve erillik bu taa en başta kaybedilen gerçek kadın ve erkekliğin, insanların elleriyle çizdiği kötü bir kopyasıdır. İçinden bir şeyler çıkarılmış, başka şeyler eklenmiştir. Bu sebeple eğer gerçek bir erkek olmak istenirse, o sonradan öğretilen sahte erkeklik olan erilliği yitirmesi gerekmektedir. Kadının da aynı şekilde dişiyi yitirmesi gerekir. 
> 
> Luhan, Minseok'u bir erkek değil kadın olarak sever çünkü bir erkeği sevdiği için toplumun resmettiği şekilde bir kadın olarak görülmek fikrinden nefret eder. (topluma göre bir erkek yalnızca kadını sever. eğer bir erkek başka bir erkeği seviyorsa o zaman kadın olmak istiyordur) Minseok'u bir kadın olarak görüp aşık olduğunda ise bu onun için eşcinsel değil, heteroseksüel bir ilişki olur. Yani hala toplumdan öğrendiği, yalnızca kadınları sevebilen erilliğini korumaya devam eder. O sebeple Luhan aslında gerçek erkeği öldürüp sahte bir erkek olur. Erkekliğin kötü bir kopyası.
> 
> Minseok ise, kendini kadın olarak görmez ve kadın olmak istemez. Erkekleri erkek olarak sever. Onun için ilişkileri eşcinseldir. Yani Minseok erilliğini öldürerek gerçek erkek olmuştur. Luhan ise fotoğrafını gördüğü ilk seferde onun kızlara benzediğini düşünüyordu. Ve onu tanıyan kişiler bunu destekleyecek şekilde konuştukça Minseok yerini Xiumin'e bırakıyordu kafasında. La Verdad'a ilk ziyaretinde de artık bundan bir şüphesi kalmıyordu. Onun için gerçeklik başkaydı yani.
> 
> Luhan'ın rüyalarının anlamını sanırım çoğunuz anlamıştır. Minseok'u araştırırken aslında hiç görmediği, tanımadığı, konuşmadığı ve erkekliğini reddettiği birinin hayaline aşık olur. Ama onu bulmak için koridoru takip edip de bulamadıkça sonuca ulaşma isteği daha da kabarır. Sonunda neredeyse bir saplantı haline gelir bu. Hem o erkeği bulmak, hem de ona sahip olmak ister. Bu kendisini gerçekleştirmesinin de bir yoludur. Fakat nerede duracağını bilemediği için sonunda ipin ucunu kaçırır ve La Verdad'daki küçümsediği adamlara, hatta nefret ettiği Ha Jung Woo'ya dönüşür. Eğer en başında o tanışmış olsaydı Minseok'la muhtemelen reddedilir ve sonunda da avukatın yaptığı gibi onu kaçırıp zincirlerdi. Hikayenin sonlarına doğru ona Minseok değil de Xiumin diye seslenmesinin sebebi bu. Onu La Verdad dışında, gerçek biri olarak hayal edemeyip kendi fantezi dünyasına dahil eder. 
> 
> La Verdad'ın anlamı da gerçek demek bu arada. Ve burdaki gerçek de cinsel kimliğini bulmakla ilgili yine.
> 
> sekoya ağacı hakkında, sanırım okuyan herkes o nerden çıktı falan demiştir, diyenler oldu ;") sekoya ya da japon çamı; onu başka herhangi büyük bir ağaç olarak da düşünebilirsiniz; xiumin'i tutsaklığına ikna etmede, özgürlüğünü elinden korkutucu bir şekilde almada ve onu köle olduğuna ikna etmede büyük rolü var ağacın. çünkü falliği temsil ediyor. avukatın deliliğin seviyesini de gösteriyor hem. o yüzden bir garaj ya da zindandan çok, hapishane haline getirilmiş büyük bir ağacın psikolojik baskı aracı olmasının daha iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşündüm.
> 
> en en son olarak: Evet bu bir aşk hikayesi değildi. Luhan'ın yavaş yavaş çıldırma hikayesiydi. psikolojik bir gerilimdi ve sonu da mutlu bitmedi. mutlu bir son ya da trajik bir son olduğunu söyleyemem. aldığınız bilgilere göre istediğiniz şekilde bitirebilirsiniz kafanızda. Söyleyeceklerim bu kadar :3
> 
> ayrıca Luhan'ın takıntı haline getirdiği ssang namcalığın gerçek anlamı da bu açıklamada. ssang namca neymiş? erkekliğini reddeden sahte bir erkek. özünde kendi cinsini seven ama aynı zamanda sahte erkekliğine tutunmak için bunu kabul edemeyen bir erkek sdljfgshjldf
> 
> bai~


End file.
